1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
This invention relates to an exercise device, and in particular to a device for performing so-called sit-ups.
2. DISCUSSION OF THE PRIOR ART
The type of exercise commonly referred to as the sit-up involves all of the muscles of the legs, and at least some of the muscles of the chest, back and abdomen. From this point of view, sit-ups are an excellent form of exercise. However, unless the person performing the exercise is in fairly good physical condition, few sit-ups can be performed at one time. A review of the Canadian and U.S. patent literature fails to provide a solution to the problem. U.S. Pat. No. 4,198,044, issued to V.A. Hollappa on Apr. 15, 1980 describes an exercise board which could be used to perform sit-ups. However, the Holappa board possesses the disadvantage of conventional exercise apparatuses in that it merely provides straps for anchoring one or more portions of the body while exercising other parts of the body.
The object of the present invention is to overcome the above-mentioned disadvantage by providing a relatively simple exercise device, which facilitates and encourages the performance of sit-ups.